


Immobile And Sightless

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A little rough sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, blowjob, bottom!Dean, but it's Cas who's blindfolded and handcuffed, i'm not even gonna try to pretend there's a plot in this one shit, literally just smut, one shot smut, some begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: Castiel wants to try something new in bed. Dean is all for it. Cas is not disappointed, not at all.Or,The one where Cas wants to be handcuffed, roughes up, and blindfolded, and Dean is too eagre to make his fantasy come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my amazing beta, Megara09 (check her AO3 please, she's brilliant).

> Castiel smiled nervously at Dean, trying to find the right words to say. He looked down at his hands and then back up at his boyfriend, opening and closing his mouth without saying a word.  
> "Spit it out, Cas," Dean said. He sat on the coffee table in front of his angel, waiting for Castiel to gather the courage to speak.  
> Castiel took a deep breath and let it out almost instantly. "I wish to attempt something new in the bedroom department," he blurted out.  
> Dean's eyebrows shot up at Castiel's unexpected words. He cleared his throat, pursed his lips and clicked his tongue, trying to find something to say. "Wh-what would you like to try?" he asked eventually.  
> Castiel smiled sheepishly. "Some rough play, handcuffs and blindfolds?" he said in a questioning manner.  
> Dean almost choked on his own spit. He coughed, which made the angel uncomfortable.  
> "You are not obligated, Dean. I understand if it is too bizarre-" Castiel started to say in reaction to Dean's outburst.  
> "No no no, I'm-I'm down with that," Dean immediately interrupted, "but who's gonna be-" Before Dean could finish his question, Castiel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him for a passionate kiss.  
> "Me," he simply said, once he broke away from the kiss.   
> The two lovers stumbled into the bedroom, tripping a few times on their way over, finally falling onto the bed. They had discarded most of their clothes in the library and the hallway and were both wearing only boxers.   
> Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his angel, who was looking back at him with more lust than the human had ever seen in the seraph's blue eyes.   
> "I want you," Castiel said wantonly, conjuring a pair of handcuffs, blindfolds and a bottle of lubricant right next to them on the bed.  
> Dean half smirked before he pulled Castiel's boxers down so fast that his cock bobbed. The hunter's mouth watered at the sight and, just as he was about to take the member into his mouth, Castiel clicked his tongue in disapproval.  
> "Not like this," he said and pushed his lover away. He got to his feet and walked to the end of the bed, facing the bed and putting his hands behind his back, hoping that Dean would just know what to do.  
> The green eyed man swallowed hard and let his fingers caress Castiel's naked frame from shoulders to lower back. He framed the angel's ass with his hands and licked his lips before he separated the cheeks and went straight for Castiel's hole, hungrily eating him out.  
> "Hnnggg, oh Dean! Oh FUCK!" Castiel exclaimed, the action taking him by surprise. He moaned loudly and bent over the bed, giving Dean better access at his hole.  
> Dean, on the other hand, was making hungry noises, the kind one makes while eating. He was sucking, kissing, and tonguing the angel's hole while keeping a tight grip on his hips - tight enough that, even though Castiel healed at super speed, his vessel was bruising.  
> "Yes! Dean, yes, more!" Castiel moaned out, almost losing his mind. He needed more of Dean, he needed _all_ of Dean.   
>  The hunter took his time using and abusing the seraph's hole, until it was red and puffy and Castiel was reduced to a complete mess, only able to babble unintelligible words in Enochian. English was long lost.  
> Finally, Dean released his lover. Castiel fell to his knees, unable to carry his own weight anymore, unaware that Dean was far from done with him. The hunter quickly grabbed the handcuffs and roughly twisted Castiel's hands behind his back, forcing them into the cuffs.  
> The angel, once again taken by surprise, barely had time to react, a gasp stuck in his throat  
> Dean bent over Cas and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you cum screaming my name."   
> Castiel felt the hair on his vessel's arms stand and his knees grew even weaker. "Yes do that, please!" he begged.  
> Dean manhandled Castiel to his feet and turned him around, kissing him passionately and sloppily. He sucked on the angel's lower lip, nibbling on it, and when Castiel's mouth fell open, Dean pushed his tongue inside, licking every inch of it and moaning around Castiel's tongue, which was in its turn invading his mouth. The hunter buried his hands deep in Castiel's raven hair, tugging and pulling at it to adjust the angle of the kiss to his liking.  
> When breathing became difficult, the two lovers broke away from each other. Dean quickly grabbed the blindfold and tied it around Castiel's eyes, making sure it was tight enough but not too tight.  
> The angel, now immobile and sightless, stood in his place, waiting for Dean to guide him or make a move. But for long seconds the hunter was silent, circling Cas like a predator waiting to pounce onto its prey.  
> Castiel almost lost his mind trying to figure out what was going to happen next, and just like that he felt Dean's hands on his chest pushing him down on a chair, feeling the leather of the seat on the bare skin of his ass.  
> "Dean?" he asked, but was quickly answered with three fingers shoved in his mouth. He started sucking on them, moaning around the digits.  
> "That's a good boy," Dean spoke for the first time in over two minutes. However, silence fell again when Dean put his right hand on Castiel's chest and caressed every inch of skin on his way down to his cock, finally grabbing hold of the member and taking it into his mouth.  
> " _Dean_!" Castiel moaned out a single word, before the hunter pushed his fingers farther down his throat, and Cas obliged sucking on the digits like it was Dean's dick in his mouth instead.   
>  Dean took all of Castiel's length into his mouth, far enough down that his nose was tickled by the angel's pubic hair. He swallowed around the length, nearly gagging when Castiel arched his back and pushed his cock even deeper into Dean’s throat.  
> "Oh, Dean! I-oh fuck! I-yes!" Castiel babbled. His mind was gone and nothing could bring it back, not even Chuck.  
> Dean quickly pulled away from Cas, making the angel moan at the loss. "No! No, come back!" he said around Dean's fingers.  
> Dean smirked and took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him: an all-powerful angel completely incapacitated and begging for him. This was definitely heaven.  
> He moved his hand to the tip of his lover's cock, smearing the saliva and precum mixture all over the head of it and the slit, causing the angel the writhe in both pleasure and agony. The hunter removed his fingers from Cas' mouth and pushed his boxers down, accessing his own dick and jerking himself while simultaneously jerking Castiel's cock.  
> The lovers both moaned, and though Dean would have loved nothing more than to cum all over Castiel, he knew that this was not about him, it was about making Cas' fantasy come true. So, he abandoned his dick and once again took his lover's dick in his mouth. He sucked at the tip, circling it with his tongue, earning himself a few loud moans from Cas, before he took the whole thing in again and started bobbing, sometimes going all the way down the shaft and sometimes only halfway.   
> Castiel jerked around, moaned loudly, swore in Enochian and strained against the handcuffs. All the while, he was feeling absolute bliss. It was everything he had imagined. Soon, he started feeling that familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach and he knew that his orgasm was drawing near. He tried to thrust faster into Dean's mouth, since the hunter was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, but the restraints kept him from it.  
> "Dean! I'm close! Please! I'm begging you, please, make me come!" Castiel pleaded, his voice was shaking and the words were barely forming in his mouth.  
> Dean pulled away as soon as he heard Castiel's pleas and looked lustfully at his angel. "Holy fuck, you're so sexy when you beg! You wanna come, baby?" he asked, almost drooling at the realization that Cas was begging for him, literally begging for him.   
> "YES!" Castiel quickly shouted.  
> Dean smirked. "Then beg some more," he ordered.  
> "Fuck! Please, Dean! Please, I'm begging, I'm begging, just make me come! Please, baby, make me come, I wanna come in your mouth, please!" Castiel was quick to oblige with Dean’s demand, and it pleased his lover endlessly, because the instance the words came out of the angel's mouth, Dean's lips were back on Cas' cock, sucking him all the way down to the root.  
> It took mere seconds before Castiel started to come in Dean's mouth, the thick, white seed coating the back of Dean’s throat.   
> "Aaaaahhhh! DEAN! Oh fuck! Dammit Dean, I love you so much!" Castiel mumbled as he rode his orgasm to an end, which Dean helped with by sucking him until every drop was milked out of his cock.   
> When Dean had his fill of Castiel's come, he pulled away, wiped his lips clean, and pulled the blindfold off of his lover's face, gazing into his eyes so lovingly.  
> "I love you too, baby," he said before he planted a soft kiss on Castiel's lips.  
> When he pulled away he looked down at his lover, still handcuffed, exhausted, and looking so used, Dean felt his dick twitch. He rubbed at his erection before he looked sneakily at Castiel and smirked. "How long before you can fuck me?" he asked and started nibbling at Cas' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it? Let me know with a kudos, and then let me know how much in the comments ;)


End file.
